Between Heaven and Sky
by Dyscrasia
Summary: A new villain is in town. Will Meryl be able to adjust to the life of an immortal? Will she even survive? (SEQUAL TO SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN)


Hello everyone! ^_^  
It's been a while. I got so many awesome reviews asking for a sequel that I finally broke down and decided to write one. I won't be able to keep up as quickly with this one, though, because I made the mistake of signing up for 19 credits this semester, so I'm a bit swamped.  
Anyway, I have a lot of twists and turns planned for this story, so stay tuned! -*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Disclaimer: I don't pretend to own Trigun. That one guy owns Trigun whose name I can't remember right now. All rights to him, and such. I am but a humble fan fiction writer. Please don't sue me! -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Chapter 1: The Wind Seemed to Shudder  
  
The saloon's lighting was dark. The lamps were dimmed appropriately and the haze from cigarettes made the setting seductive. It was perfect, really.  
Adagio put the right touch of sway into her trim hips as she moved casually across the floor, slinking gracefully between tables of leering cowboys. The heavy smell of cheap booze made her nostrils flare, but her casual smile ensured that anybody watching wasn't concentrating on her nose.  
Finally, she came to the bar, and shifted to a bar stool with graceful ease. The bartender brought her the usual, and she smiled tremulously at him in return.  
With a practiced flick of her long amber hair, she turned to survey the other patrons of the saloon. She was feeling particularly hungry tonight. Her gaze settled on a handsome ranch hand that was very obviously on his 3rd or 4th pint. A quick glance told her that a gold band was hugging his ring finger.  
"Perfect," she thought to herself, slipping from her seat.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meryl angrily surveyed the already prominent hole making an appearance in her sock. Already the top of her big toe was protruding in a most unattractive fashion.  
"It's terrible."  
She glanced up, the all too whiny voice alerting her back to her senses. Vash, his face all screwed up in his typical sympathetic expression, was commenting on article he had apparently come across in the newspaper.  
"What? Did the local donut shop announce that they were leaving town?" Her voice was irritable.  
Vash raised his head from the paper to glance at Meryl.  
"That's a terrible thing to say"  
With a sigh, Meryl conceded. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I've just been a little irritable lately. This wasn't exactly how I had pictured life with the great 'Vash the Stampede'."  
An exaggerated wave of her hand alerted Vash to the condition of Meryl's sock, which was boldly showing him the top of her big toe. He smiled.  
"What, you expected to be living in the lap of luxury?"  
Meryl's cheeks turned pink. "Well, no. I just.oh, I don't know. Never mind. Now, what is it that's so terrible?"  
Vash looked about to pursue the issue, but one look from Meryl had him grabbing the newspaper and showing her the front page. He jabbed the picture on the front for added effect.  
"Eighth killing in the last month."  
A quick browsing told Meryl a bold story boasting of eight murders, all having been committed in their very own city within the last 30 days. Authorities were baffled, the article said. They just couldn't seem to catch the guy. The only connections between any of the murders were that all of the men were married, and frequented the local bars.  
Meryl arched an eyebrow at that part.  
"Maybe their wives killed them for spending more time at the bar than with them."  
"C'mon, Meryl, this is serious! There's a killer out there! In our very own town! Innocent people are DYING!"  
One look at Vash's all-too-serious face told her that the broom head was plotting.  
"Vash, don't tell me you plan on going after this guy?" Meryl's voice held a certain amount of alarm.  
Rather than answer, Vash glanced towards the coat rack immediately to the right of the front door to their small house. There, gathering dust on its little peg, hung his holster, and within that his gun. It had been so long since he had last needed to use a weapon.  
"Vash?"  
Swinging his gaze to his wife's worried face, Vash smiled.  
"I think it's time I came out of retirement, Meryl"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Adagio's eyes sparkled as she glanced down at the lifeless body before her. His once muscled chest was now ripped and torn to the point it was hardly even recognizable as human anymore.  
With a self-gratifying sigh, she brought her dripping blade to her mouth, her tongue flicking out to drag across it. Her eyes closed in satisfaction as the sweet taste of still warm blood assaulted her taste buds. These were the moments she lived for.  
The man hadn't seen it coming. She had seductively coaxed him back to a hotel. She made him purchase the room, and then she slipped in through the back. Had he asked any questions, she would have told him that she had a very jealous husband back home, but he had never asked.  
After licking the blood clean, Adagio surveyed the room. There was blood in the carpets, the sheets were ruined, and she had even managed to leave a few spots on the wall. However, tonight she felt omnipotent. She wouldn't even bother moving the body. She would leave it for the maids to discover.  
Smiling to herself, she bent and kissed the corpse lying on the bed. Nobody could resist her. That night, Adagio felt immortal. 


End file.
